Subterranean Chronicle
by Man of shame
Summary: An alternative universe where Cave Story and Undertale take place in the same universe,The floating island has fallen creating the underground a place where monsters can be free of the persecution of mankind and their killer robots, or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

Subterranean Chronicle

The floating island is falling you have gathered his surroundings nothing but blood stained walls and spikes around him,tied to his back was a barely conscious Curly Brace. the unconscious robot was the least of his worries for he could not move his body. He was tired and beaten his will to fight was broken.127, 127 times he failed 127 he had attempted the bloodstained labyrinth,127 times he had task was difficult he knew that coming in, but this,this was impossible,there was no chance for him to succeed.

Quote got up one last time got up for the last time spur in hand he continued his journey into the depths of hell. he knew if he failed this he wouldn't have the determination to retry. ahead loomed the entrance into the heavy press, quote flew in guns blazing for another round.

Quote look behind and he was as the entrance sealed himself off. swiftly Quote evaded the Rollings and the flying butes while launching super missile upon the heavy press .The heavy press retaliated by firing a white blast. Quote dodged but not fast enough the beam beam him on the side he heard the sound of glass breaking as the laser nicked him. Quote fired one last missile and got out of the away as the goliath fell. Quote fell down the recently made crater for one final fight with the man who could not be killed Ballos.

Quote surveyed his body to the damage dealt to him that's when he realized that the life pot had shattered when the heavy press shot the hope was lost for him, he limped his way into the corridor. Once out he saw the outside the clouds zipping past him as he dragged his body across the room, only to freeze in his tracks and collapsed. He could not move his flashed "insufficient power emergency shutdown commencing".Ballos has won Qoute tried moving but no matter how hard he could not move,his system shutdown as the world around him collapsed.

The islands begins it's descent downwards colliding with mount Ebott. The island pierce through the mountain creating a crater, a new home for the monsters to underground was created that day,it was a place where the monsters would be freed from persecution of humanity,or that's what they thought.

Ten years laters a lone child falls down from the top of mount Ebott and into the underground,this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight shimmers through the hole of mount Ebott, It glimmers upon the yellow flowers that gleam of mysteriousness and tranquility. Unknown to everyone lurking in the shadow is a lone soldier robot from years gone by, however this robot was not broken for after several years it's started to reboot. Its eyes glimmered blue as his as data floods back to its memory.

"Status check begin, scanning body for major injures, none found. Searching for memory data, memories found begin relaying memories. Unit: scouting soldier robot, name: Quote. Abilities human-like design in order to appear less hostile, attachable heart canisters to increase defenses, sentient AI with the abilities to make its own decisions, and finally and most important the retry mechanism. This mechanism runs on the extremely powerful energy called Determination. With this attachment Quote has the ability to turn back time to the last save point and or turn back to time when he woke up at first cave. The mechanism will only work if he the most determined thing in the given area. Up next is objective: defeat Ballos and stop the island form falling, status: failed, preparing to load previously saved time period in 5…4…3…2….1…..0. Retry failed, attempting again 5...4...3...2...1...0. ERROR, retry failed searching for the cause of the problem, problem found you are not the most determined thing in the given area, solution fin and terminate the most determined creature in order to turn back time to defeat Ballos."

Quote stood up and gathered any equipment that was still functioning, most of his gear was tarnished due to time withering it. The fireball, kings sword, a broken booster 2.0, an iron bond, a tow rope, the spur which had been weaken down to its previous form the Polar star, and several badges was all that was left. Quote began his journey to the underground as he walked across a small hall way snf entered a small door. In the middle of this room stood a golden flower with an eyes and a mouth.

"Howdy, my name is Flowey the flower." Said the flower. Quote scanned the flower, "Flowey the flower attack:? Defense:? Determination rank: three."

"I've never seen around the underground you must be new here." said Flowey" don't worry I'll show you how thing work around here, you see in this world it's all about spreading LOVE. LOVE is shared through friendliness pellets, here have some LOVE." Flowey summoned white pellets from the air and launched it at Quote, who effortlessly dodged it and began slowly walking towards him.

"What are you" said flowey, his eyes filled with fear "you're not supposed to be here, you never woken before so why now, why in this timeline have you awoken "He shivered as the Quote inched closer

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because no matter what, YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM BECOMING A GOD" He laughed and fled into the soil before Quote could get a hold of him. Quote stood there to reconcile the events that had just happen before proceeding into an elaborate doo that lead to the ruins, or held had known it the balcony.

Once in the ruins he began traversing the place looking for the most determined creature. He found many monsters along the way however these monsters did not show any signs of want to fighting on the matter of fact they all look contended with their life as if someone came by recently and lifted their spirits. Quote decided there was no reason to fight these monsters considering his weapons were all max, so he let them be. Along his journey through the ruins he found something, something that put a chill down his spine, something he thought he never see again. Litter across the floor was beds of red flowers also known as demon flowers. They were everywhere he never seen so much in one place. He grabbed his fireball and what had to be done.

Toriel climbed up the stairs of the basement wiping tears off her eyes, from tears she shed while saying her farewells to the child. When she made it back she smelled the scent of burning, she ran into the kitchen to see if she left the oven on. Upon reaching the kitchen and finding that there was no fire there she roamed across her house to find the source of the smell. She peeked out the only to find something that made her grasp her breath. A huge fire stirred across the ruins and panic fun amok with froggits trying to escape the flame. In the middle of stood alone figure, a man with white skin. He held an orange gun that had smoke coming out of the muzzle. However the most prominent feature was its blue eyes which shined with such power that it felt as if they were staring down into her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Toriel stared upon the human in front of her, the human seemed off compared to the others, the human bore a red hat with strange letters that were completely foreign to her,his skin was as white as her own most prominent feature however was his eyes which gleamed a bright blue they seemed almost artificial in appearance.

"human, how did you get here, do not worry human, I am Toriel the guardian of the ruins,I can help protect you from this terrible fire." she scanned the human body to find that he had no injuries even though there was huge fire bellowing behind him. She eyes stopped in shocked when she saw that there was weapon in hand, a weapon that black smoke coming out of its nozzle.

"Human don't tell me that you are the one that started the fire are you?" Toriel said her hands starting getting sweaty,she knew what she had to began preparing a magic attack. "In order to protect the monsters in the ruins I must defeat this human, as much as it pains me I can't let innocent monsters to get killed by this human."she thought.

Quote stood there in place socked by the thing he saw in front of him. Staring at creature in front of before him stood a large horned stood in silence not knowing how to silence did not last for long as the mimiga hands erupted in bright flames as she looked at him with anger. Balls of fire launched from her hand came towards qoute, in his shock he ran into the fireball. Qoute had no idea what to do for he cannot bring himself to fight the horned mimiga. He gazed into her eyes only to find beyond the mask of anger there laid a hint of sadness as tickled down her magic fire balls were thrown at him,and no matter how much evaded he kept running into him and every time he ran into toriel seemed wince as if she was sorry for hitting him. He had had realized her attack pattern and began to not avoid her attacks, as he believed the attacks never reach him as long as he didn't dodge left or right.

Toriel casted more fireballs as the human drew near to her she did not want to harm him and he had learned. He began to walk slowly towards her,but no matter what Toriel would not resort to hurting the so slightly the human inched closer towards until they were at arm's length away from each other. Toriel Closed her eyes and braced for the worst if this as she knew the human had the capabilities to kill her easily. That's when she felt something wrapping around her it felt cold and metallic she looked down to find that it was human hugging her as what she thought was tears trickled down his eyes.

Quote stood there holding the mimiga in silence, the only thing going on his mind was relief. Relief that his past failure has not cause the extinction of the mimga race.

"human,what's wrong?" Toriel said "are of need of protection, don't worry I'm here to protect come inside you can tell me everything in there."

Inside Toriel's home Quote explains everything to her, the Mimiga, the island,that he's a robot, and the journey he had to go on to save the mimiga,however he did not tell that he had plans on killing the most determined person and about resetting the world for he feared that if he told her that she would not believe his already crazy story in great detail Toriel nodded and put down her slice of snail pie

"Ahh, that is a lot to take in thank you for sharing your story it sound that you have through a lot don't worry you can stay here as long as you want to, be waer do because most monsters don't understand what you're saying,I'm one of the few who understand silent protagonist." Toriel said.

Quote gazed upon the monster apparently she was called toriel,and was a subspecies of mimiga, called a "boss monster". He didn't understand what that truly meant but he considered to a high position of authority given her had told qoute that there were only two mimga left and that they were both boss he did not tell that he had plans on killing the most determined person and about resetting the world for he feared that if he told her that she would not believe his already crazy gazed down at the snail pie that she have served for him.

"Why you have not touched your food is it because you do not like snail pie,I made butterscotch pie if you want that instead" Toriel questioned

"..." quote replied.

"Oh, silly me I have forgot that you are a robot so you don't have to eat to survive,silly me,so tell me do plan on staying here with me?"

Quote shook his head with disagreement as nice as Toriel was he had a mission to complete no matter what.

"Ohh you won't ,that's fine,"she says disappointed"it's funny I thought I was getting a second chance of getting a family but your just like the first,but I learned that I can't control how others choose to live their life. But If you're planning on leaving I need you to promise one thing,promise me one thing, no matter what you won't hurt a anybo in the underground if you can do that I will show you the way out of the ruins."

Quote nodded his head in agreement although he knew that he was lying because there had to be one that needed to fall, but he did not have the guts to tell Toriel that.

"Ok then come with my child, and I will show you the way out of the ruins."

Toriel guided Quote through her basement until they made to a large door.

"This is it my child, beyond this door lies the rest of the underground. Before you go I must warn about the King of Monsters Asgore, he will most likely kill you given the chance be careful my child and don't forget our promise." Toriel said, she gave Quote one last hug before he entered the door.

Quote walked along the purple hallway and thought about what Toriel said about the king of monsters, Asgore had to be the most determined creature in the underground with title like that, Quote was weighing his options if killing the king of monsters was truly worth it. No he couldn't lose focus on the task at hand he had to reset no matter what the cost. He walked into a black room were the same talking yellow flower waited for him in a previous room.

"Congratulations on not killing anything, but we both you can't keep up that charade forever. Because in the your just a murdering machine"Flowey screeched as his face transformed into a demonic looking smile " You know that eventually you're going have to break Toriel's promise and kill someone and when I'll be there laughing. Not that matters anyway because in the end YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BY MY HANDS." Flowey fled into the ground before Quote could do exited the black room and entered Snowdin.

Author's notes

Sorry for not publishing in a while i've been working on other projects, however I have a lot more free time now so I can write more,that being said my projects are something that I work more frequently on the first is an collaboration undertale fanfic with TF141Soldier called Bonetale it's a dark humor fanfic Undertale AU in which everyone has a bone shoved up their butt,except for Frisk,the bone up their bum drastically changes their personality,if you have a dark sense of humor I highly recommend it here's the link s/11958059/1/BoneTale. The other story I'm working on is called Apash3r, yes you read it right Apash3r with a 3 not an e. Apash3r is an original story that revolves around a boy named Apash3r and his adventure in the deadly Gonzai Desert. Although the may be plot what it really is a satire on common tropes in storytelling mainly focusing on character tropes. It's a comedy adventure with tons of fourth wall breaks and laughs,like this one right here "ha ha ha" it's a project that I put a lot of care into, it's a lot more lighthearted than this, and has less grammatical errors as well. I frequently update almost on a weekly if like the words I'm spitting out check out Apash3r at s/3283155/1/Apash3r. There will be some slight changes in further chapters of subterranean chronicles the biggest changes are going to be its pacing and it's tone.

The story is going to more slowly now that way you the reader can get more in the long run. The tone of the story is also going to be more light hearted and comedic now while still staying true my original plot. Other changes will be longer chapters and checking for grammar errors or plot inconsistencies and chapter titles. Anyway hope to see you soon.


End file.
